


Traverser la rivière

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Promptage en image, Souvenirs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette maison l'avait vue grandir, jouer, et cette rivière, cette petite barque et cet îlot au milieu, avaient vus son premier amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traverser la rivière

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Une petite fic originale pour un défi sur LJ, "Une image en mots" qui consiste à écrire une fic à partir d'une image prise sur Flickr. l'image était celle-ci : http://www.flickr.com/photos/yadhavan/7524233052/lightbox/
> 
> Je dois dire que directement, cette image m'a fait penser à la chanson "La maison près de la fontaine" de Nino Ferrer, allez savoir pourquoi. J'ai donc cherché à retrouver un peu de cette ambiance mélancolique dans la fic, j'espère que ça a marché (pour d'autres références musicales, "Qui a tué Grand-maman" de Polnareff et "Le petit jardin" de Dutronc ont aussi aidé)
> 
> Enjoy!

Elle avait mis plus d'une heure entre la sortie de l'autoroute et le moment où elle avait enfin retrouvé la maison. Tout avait changé autour de la vieille bâtisse au bout de son chemin de terre. Le village s'était agrandi, le petit épicier et le troquet du coin avaient fait place à un supermarché et un café un peu plus branché. Pauline n'avait presque rien reconnu, et s'était même demandé un moment si elle ne s'était pas trompée de route. Des années que personne n'était venu ici, depuis que leur grand-mère était partie en maison de retraite, bien des années plus tôt.

  
Même plus tôt, quand elle était encore là, seule dans sa grande maison, on ne venait plus très souvent. On la faisait venir à la maison, parce que c'était plus pratique, qu'on pouvait mieux s'en occuper, et de toute façon cette maison était bien trop grande pour toi Mémé…

  
Pauline avait été une des seules à se proposer pour aller faire le tri dans la vieille maison, voir ce qui serait vendu et ce qu'elle garderait. Son oncle voulait vendre la maison, Pauline et sa mère auraient voulu la retaper, en faire une maison d'hôtes… âpres discussions en prévision, mais pour l'instant, Pauline ne pensait pas à ça, elle venait de passer le vieux portail en fer forgé, et roulait au pas sur le chemin de terre, maintenant totalement caché par les feuillages des arbres qui n'avaient pas été entretenus depuis des années. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient en voyant la grande maison, couverte de vigne vierge.

  
Six ans, ses premiers souvenirs étaient liés à cette maison, aux vacances. L'odeur de la confiture qui cuisait doucement alors qu'elle sortait en courant de la voiture. Mémé qui venait sur le pas de la porte les attendre, les tartes aux framboises du jardin. Le grand lit de la chambre du haut, avec son épais matelas et son cadre à ressort sur lequel elle pouvait sauter sans se faire gronder.

  
Elle entra dans la maison, en passant par la cuisine, comme avant. Le chaudron à confitures trônait toujours dans un coin, accumulant la poussière. Ses mains passèrent sur les marques de couteau sur le billot de bois, où Mémé tranchait ses fruits, ou leur préparait un bœuf bourguignon pour le soir. Les souvenirs revenaient en masse, les parfums, les goûts, les sensations.

  
Dans le salon, tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs pour les protéger de la poussière. Elle les souleva tous, regarda les photos, d'elle et ses cousins, fit sonner le vieux piano désaccordé.

  
Sept ans, et Mémé qui lui apprenait à jouer "à la claire fontaine" sur le vieux piano droit. S'assoir au coin du feu sur le gros canapé et écouter les histoires en caressant le chat qui venait parfois sur ses genoux.

  
A l'étage, les chambres étaient aussi comme figées dans le temps, et une fois qu'elle eut retiré les draps blancs, elle fut à nouveau transportée dans ses souvenirs. Dans un rire elle se jeta sur son ancien lit, les bras en croix, dans un nuage de poussière qui la fit tousser. Elle fit tourner le vieux gramophone à manivelle dans la chambre de Mémé, emplissant l'air de la voix d'Edith Piaf.

  
Les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux. Cette maison était emplie de tant de souvenirs, elle se demandait encore pourquoi personne n'était revenu plus tôt. Elle retrouva les vieux jouets que Mémé gardait pour elle et ses cousins, des vieux jouets en bois, des poupées, des peluches. Un souvenir parmi d'autres, un plus intense que les autres, lui revint alors qu'elle rebondissait doucement sur l'épais matelas. Elle sortit de la chambre en trombe et redescendit pour atteindre le jardin. L'herbe et la végétation avaient transformé le joli petit jardin en jungle, mais au fond, la grille rouillée était toujours là, toujours ouverte.

  
Pauline traversa la prairie en pente derrière la maison, qui pour son plus grand bonheur n'avait pas subi les changements qui avaient affectés le reste du village. Elle manqua se perdre une fois ou deux, mais le bruit de la rivière se fit enfin entendre et elle retrouva l'endroit qu'elle cherchait.

  
La petite barque était toujours là, bougeant doucement au gré du courant, attaché à un vieil arbre tordu. Elle avait subi les outrages du temps, mais était toujours là, fidèle au poste, prête à emmener les enfants sur la petite ile en face, ou de l'autre côté de la rivière. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Pauline était sûre qu'elle pourrait atteindre la rive de l'ilot à pieds, mais à dix ans, traverser dans la vieille barque, c'était toute une aventure.

  
Elle s'installa sur le bord de la rivière, retira ses chaussures et mit les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux sur le saule pleureur qui prenait presque la totalement de l'ilot en face, et se souvint.

  
Dix ans, et la rencontre de Camille, une petite brunette de son âge, aux yeux verts. Elle lui avait montré comment détacher la barque, et aller sur l'ilot à l'aide d'un bâton, là où le saule les cachait à la vue des adultes. C'était devenu leur cabane, leur cachette secrète, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

  
Douze ans, et elle n'attendait l'été que pour revoir Camille, aller dans leur base, s'allonger sur l'herbe et regarder le ciel à travers les branches du saule. Elles étaient dans leur petite bulle, leur monde à elle, où plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni l'école, ni les adultes, ni les problèmes. Parfois elles s'endormaient dans leur petit coin, allongées sur une couverture qu'elles emmenaient, l'une contre l'autre.

  
Ce fut cet été précis que Camille lui demanda si elle avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un sur les lèvres. Question idiote, enfantine, mais qui débuta quelque chose. Non, elle n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un, et elle le fit ce jour-là, les joues échauffées par la gêne.

  
D'années en années, les jeux enfantins se changèrent en émois adolescents, et sans rien dire à personne, les deux petites filles apprenaient leurs corps ensemble. Pauline attendait l'été comme le messie, parce que ça signifierait qu'elle reverrait Camille, sa Camille. Et même si tout au long de l'année elles s'échangeaient des lettres, rien ne valait le moment où elles se retrouvaient, derrière la maison de Mémé, près de la barque, pour rejoindre leur Ile.

  
Elle n'avait jamais connu un amour plus fort que celui-là, malgré la distance, le fait qu'elles ne se voyaient que quelques semaines par an. Et puis une année, celle de ses dix-sept ans, Camille n'était pas venue. Et la suivante, c'était Pauline qui n'était pas venue, ses parents avaient décidé de faire un voyage. Petit à petit, les deux jeunes filles ne se voyaient plus. Les lettres s'étaient espacées, pour disparaitre complètement, un jour.

  
Evidemment elle avait eu d'autres histoires, avec des garçons, uniquement, et aucun ne lui avait fait ressentir tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais oublié Camille, elle chérissait son souvenir dans un petit coin de son cœur, mais il n'était que ça, un souvenir, destiné à être oublié un jour.

  
Une larme avait coulé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive sur sa joue. Et elle l'essuya en vitesse quand la personne s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, et après tout, la prairie n'était pas assez grande pour qu'elle s'assoit ailleurs que juste à côté d'elle? Pauline tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Son âge environ, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, les yeux verts. Elle portait un jean usé et une petite chemise à carreau, ouverte sur son cou blanc. Pauline fronça les sourcils une seconde, incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait.

  
"C…Camille?"

  
La jeune femme sourit, et pour toute réponse, se pencha pour prendre sa joue dans sa main et l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
